Life After You
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: This is just the beginning. When the light of the moon began to join the darkness. Me and you is destiny. When you deny, I will confirm our destiny./VampFict/Chap 3 Update/
1. Prolog

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : **VampFict, **OOC (perhaps), **Bad descrip,** Boring, **esw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life <strong>After **You**

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Sepasang manik sewarna <em>crimson<em> dengan _path_ hitam itu menatap lurus pada satu-satunya bangunan—rumah—yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan yang jauh dari perkotaan. Jubahnya yang berwarna hitam melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dia berdiri di puncak pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Angin berhembus dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menangkap lebih jelas apa yang dimaksud sang angin, tetapi dia tak begitu memahaminya. Desau daun-daun di sekitarnya terdengar begitu memilukan, menghentakkannya pada suatu kesadaran bahwa kabar dari bisikkan yang dibawa sang angin bukan merupakan kabar yang menggembirakan.

Hingga sebuah jeritan yang keras menggema; membuat burung-burung malam hari yang tadinya hinggap di dahan-dahan pepohonan kini mengepakkan sayapnya pergi dengan koakan ketakutan. Dari jeritan itu, dia dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di rumah yang terpencil itu; suara ketakutan, kesedihan, dan kematian.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk nalar, dia telah sampai di depan rumah itu. Bau amis dan kematian memenuhi rumah itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan menyeruaknya perasaan khawatir dan sedikit menyelusup perasaan ketakutan, pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka lebar, memudahkannya untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang tengah terjadi.

Saat dia sampai di depan ruang utama, sesosok tubuh ringkih dengan sekujur tubuh gemetaran menyambutnya. Wajahnya dengan linangan air mata terpaku pada tubuh-tubuh yang terbujur kaku dengan robekan di sana-sini dan genangan darah yang menyebar dan menutupi putihnya lantai.

Dia terpaku, tak berani untuk maju satu langkah pun untuk mendekati sosok itu. Perasaan bersalah menahan kakinya untuk melangkah. Jika bisa, dia ingin segera memeluk dan membawa sosok itu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ranting berderak di kegelapan pepohonan, angin berhembus dan dia menyadari—walaupun samar-samar baunya dapat dia cium—bahwa yang menginjak ranting itu adalah _Vampire Hunter_. Sesegera mungkin, dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan mempercayakan keselamatan gadis bermanik _viridian_ yang masih terpaku di tempatnya itu pada _Vampire Hunter_—secara tak langsung.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang angkuh pada Vampir yang memandangnya ketakutan. Sepasang lengan pucatnya dia ulurkan dan mencekik kuat leher Vampir itu.

"Kau telah melakukan pelanggaran berat. Menghisap darah manusia bahkan sampai kau mencabik-cabiknya. Rendah!" desisnya.

"Ma.. maafkan aku, Tuan."

"Kau telah melanggar peraturan yang telah dibuat para leluhur. Kau tak bisa mengelak. Bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu."

Manik hitamnya kini berubah menjadi merah pekat dengan _path _hitam. Kuku-kukunya yang semula pendek kini berubah menjadi panjang dan runcing. Dia benamkan jemari-jemarinya pada leher Vampir itu. Menusuknya dan merobek urat-urat nadi yang tak berfungsi secara paksa, menyebabkan kesakitan yang tiada tara. Dalam satu sabetan, kepala Vampir itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Vampir itu berubah menjadi serpihan pasir dan menghilang tertiup angin.

"Itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan penderitaannya."

Manik itu kembali menjadi hitam pekat. Mendongakkan wajahnya menatap bulan yang membulat sempurna. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan perlahan tetes-tetes cair mulai berjatuhan dari langit malam yang mulai mendung. Sinar bulan yang semula mengekspos wajahnya yang rupawan kini tertutupi awan—bergabung dalam kegelapan.

"Maafkan aku, Haruno Sakura."

—

**This is just the**** beginning. **

**When the ****light of ****the moon**** began to join the**** darkness****.**

**Me and ****you ****is destiny****. ****When ****you deny****, ****I ****will confirm**** our destiny****.**

—

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>AN : Ya ampun... ini apa ya? *shock* Maaf ya kalau prolognya aneh. =_=" Ah, ini VampFict kedua Rie. hehe... Ketagihan jadinya bikin VampFict. Well, gak akan banyak bicara dulu. So... **Review and Concrit?**

**P.s : **Yang ini bukan Sequel ataupun Prequel dari fict yang Kill Violent Kiss. :)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview fict KVK. Maaf belum sempat Rie bales reviewnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : **VampFict, **OOC (perhaps), **Bad descrip,** Boring, **esw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life <strong>After **You**

Chapter : 1

* * *

><p>Suara jeritan mengerikan membuat jantungnya terlontar ke kerongkongannya. Dia bersama dua orang lainnya—yang mengikutinya dari belakang—berlari ke arah suara itu.<p>

Dua tubuh terbaring, kurus-kering-kerontang seakan semua darahnya terhisap tanpa sisa menyambut mereka. Dia mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok. Lalu, dia menyentuh salah satu jasad dan memeriksa leher jasad tersebut. Sementara, dua orang lainnya berjaga-jaga di sisi kanan-kirinya.

"Sudah kuduga," gumamnya. "Ini perbuatan _Vampir ágria[1]._"

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Uchiha Sasuke kembali memandang pada bulan yang menyipit itu. Meskipun sesekali dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada pepohonan yang berbaris di depan sana. Dijulurkannya lengan kanan miliknya pada bulan sabit. Jemarinya dia renggangkan, sehingga cahaya bulan memasuki celah-celah jemarinya. _Liquid_ merah itu terbias oleh warna kuning-keemasan sinar bulan yang menetes dari jemari sang_ Pure-katharóaimos vampír[2]._

Sang _Pure-katharóaimos vampír _itu menarik kembali lengannya dan mendekatkannya pada indera penciumannya. Menghirup harum amis _liquid_ berwarna merah yang agak sedikit kental itu dan menjilatinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Darah yang buruk," komentarnya.

Manik _obsidian_-nya kini kembali menatap bulan sabit, langit malam cerah tanpa awan sedikit pun. Sepasang manik itu menerawang, ada sedikit emosi yang dia perlihatkan di sana. Emosi tertahan. Emosi itu menyerupai perasaan rindu pada sosok bermanik _viridian_ yang dia—secara tidak langsung—tinggalkan dan percayakan pada _Vampire Hunter_ dua tahun yang lalu.

Seulas senyum getir yang tipis tergambar pada wajahnya yang pucat. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutupi sang _obsidian_. Embusan angin yang tak bisa dibilang dingin itu membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Itachi?" Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang tajam pada sesosok lelaki yang wajahnya tak jauh beda darinya. Hanya saja lelaki itu berambut panjang dan diikat di tengkuknya juga mempunyai lipatan di bawah kantung matanya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Itachi oleh Sasuke itu tersenyum. Dengan langkah ringan Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundak adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu dimana Sakura," ucap Itachi dengan wajah serius.

Sesaat wajah Sasuke agak menegang saat nama itu terlontarkan dari kedua belah bibir Itachi.

"Kau... Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja aku yakin."

.

.

.

.

.

Suara derak ranting yang patah membuat ketiganya bersikap waspada. Sesosok _Vampir ágria _keluar dari balik semak-semak. _Vampir ágria _itu berdiri di tempatnya yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang memang hanya satu-satunya perempuan di sana—dilihat dari postur dan gestur tubuhnya dibanding dua sosok yang lain—memandang _Vampir ágria _itu dengan manik _viridian_-nya yang berkilat-kilat, dari balik tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan perlahan mengeluarkan _katana_-nya dari balik punggungnya.

_Vampir ágria _itu masih memandang mereka sebelum kemudian melesat pergi.

"Sial! Biar aku yang mengejarnya!" ucap perempuan itu geram dan berlari cepat mengejarnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Ayo, Shika kita kejar dia!" gerutu lelaki bertudung abu-abu bernama Kiba.

"_Mendokusai_. Dia memang selalu seenaknya."

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu rubuh, dan tepat sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Kiba dan Shikamaru berhasil mengejarnya dan mengulurkan tangan dan menyangga tubuh perempuan itu. Lalu, Kiba memangku perempuan itu dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menggantikan perempuan itu melawan _Vampir ágria_.

"Cih... Sepertinya kali ini yang kuatnya ya?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Shikamaru menyeringai lalu menggerakkan jemarinya hingga membentuk pola sedemikian rupa dan mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum berhasil menjerat _Vampir ágria_ itu dengan bayangannya hingga sang _Vampir ágria_ tak dapat bergerak. Dengan langkah konstan, Shikamaru mendekati _Vampir ágria _itu dan mengeluarkan pistol semi-otomatisnya berwarna perak itu.

Moncongnya dia tempelkan pada kepala _Vampir ágria_ yang menatapnya geram. Shikamaru hanya menatap malas. Perlahan dia menarik pelatuknya dan—

—DOR!

Kepala _Vampir ágria _itu pecah dan remuk seketika. Kemudian, perlahan tubuh pucat itu berubah menjadi pasir.

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya saat kelopak matanya terbuka. Gelap. Hal yang pertama terlintas di benaknya. Dan kemudian, dia terduduk saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Sial! gerutunya dalam hati.

Dia merasa gagal karena tak berhasil membunuh _Vampir ágria_ itu. Dan dia merasa lemah. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, lagi-lagi dia harus menyusahkan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Ah... Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

Sakura memandang Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia kembali mengatupkannya. Dia menghela napas berat sebelum mengembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan _Vampir ágria _itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, Shikamaru sedang menanganinya. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Tapi.." Sakura terdiam. Entah bagaimana perasaan bersalah mulai merayapi hatinya. Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu, dia pernah membawa Shikamaru dan Kiba pada situasi yang hampir membuat mereka itu merenggang nyawa. "Aku kembali menyusahkan kalian."

Kiba menatap Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Kau ini. Memangnya kau pikir kami ini siapa? Selalu saja seperti ini. Tenanglah, Shika pasti dapat mengatasinya."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum Kiba membuatnya pingsan dengan memukul tengkuk Sakura.

"Yah, tak ada cara lain. Kau memang harus banyak beristirahat, Saku."

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menatap ke bawah—ruang utama—melihat makhluk pucat itu merobek-robek dada ayahnya. Membenamkan taringnya pada leher ayah dan ibunya. Menghisap penuh nafsu membuat suara-suara jeritan yang memekakkan telinga menggema di dalam rumah itu. Sementara itu, makhluk pucat itu melepaskan hisapannya, dan tertawa tanpa suara. Tetapi, dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana tawa mengerikan itu menggema dalam gendang telinganya. Itu adalah bagian terburuknya. Dia harus menahan tangis dan napasnya saat menyaksikan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Menyadari bahwa dia mungkin akan sebatang kara. Dan itu lebih buruk daripada tenggelam dalam kubangan kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba semuanya berputar dan terhenti. Dia terjebak ke kedalaman yang gelap. Jantungnnya bergerumuh, paru-parunya berdenyut dan merasakan sesak akan kebutuhan udara untuk bernapas. Tubuhnya serasa remuk.

Sebelum dia sekarat dalam usaha melawan tubuhnya, sekelebat wajah pucat nan tampan dan dingin dengan seulas senyum tipis mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa ragu dia menerima uluran tangan itu.

Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi putih dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Membuat bintik-bintik hitam menari di matanya.

"TIDAK!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah dan bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi wajahnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. "Ugh... Siapa lelaki itu?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Catatan Kaki:<p>

[1] _Vampir ágria _= _Vampire Wild_

[2] _Pure- katharóaimos vampír_ = _Pure-blood Vampire_

* * *

><p><strong>an : **Aaaaa... oke, maafkan atas lamanya update fic ini. *ojigi* Juga kekurangan fic ini. Feel? Oke, ini datar saya tahu. Jadi, jangan pukul saya ya? :) Yah... entahlah, gak ada sadisnya lagi. Oh iya, jangan tanya kapan SasuSaku bakal ketemu. -_- Gezz- okelah... Gak banyak omong... Oke, sebelumnya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu.

1. **Chini VAN : **Itu gak tau ya. Hehe... liat aja nanti. *tabok*

2. **Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz** : Err- chapter ini udah menjawab pertanyaanmu. :)

3. **chezahana-chan **: Lemon? :O err- Rie gak bisa bikin kayak gitu. =_=

4. **Sakura Hime - kanami chan** : Itu... Nanti dijelasin di-chap-chap depan. :)

**Grazie Mille:**

**Chini** VAN**, choco** momo**, me, Ayhank-chan** UchihArlinz**, Sichi,** **cherry**sakusasu**,** **Ichi** Namida**,** **Acha** males login XD**, Chiwe**-SasuSakuNaru**,** **Mila** Mitsuhiko**,** **Hestia** Chan**,** **cheza**hana-chan**,** **ehem**-chan**,** **Sakura** Hime - kanami chan**,** **Tabita** Pinkybunny

Silahkan **review and concrit? ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima Kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : **AU, **Vampic, **Bad descrip, **datar.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life <strong>After **You**

Chapter : 2

* * *

><p>Sasuke merasa pusing, nyaris terhuyung saat dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bulan sabit yang semalam menduduki singgasana kini telah berganti kedudukan dengan sang Matahari sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan seperti berputar-putar, mungkin karena efek meminum terlalu banyak darah dari seekor domba gemuk dengan bulu putihnya yang tebal. Tak seperti biasanya dia minum terlalu banyak seperti semalam. Tetapi yang dia sadari, semalam kontrol akan dirinya melemah, entah mengapa.<p>

Kelopak matanya dia pejamkan dan lengan kanannya menutupi kelopak mata yang terpejam itu. Bayang-bayang kejadian semalam berputar-putar di pikirannya. Sejenak dia terdiam, mengingat-ingat sesuatu, ada yang terasa ganjil saat malam itu. Tapi, saat dia mencoba mencari hal yang ganjil itu, yang dia dapatkan bukan jawaban tapi nihil. Hitam. Seperti kehidupannya saat ini.

Dia tersenyum miris dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan masuk sekolah dulu, Sakura." Kiba mencoba membujuk Sakura yang bersikukuh untuk masuk sekolah.

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak, Sakura! Tubuhmu masih lemah dan kau perlu beristirahat." Kali ini Shikamaru membuka suaranya.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan memelas. Shikamaru menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak keinginan Sakura. Sakura menunduk kecewa dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berdiam diri di kamar. Kalian tak usah khawatir," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya mengalah untuk melewatkan pelajaran memanah hari ini di sekolahnya.

"Oke. Kami berangkat ya! Kau harus meminum ramuan buatan nenek Chiyo itu ya. Sampai jumpa!"

Kiba dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya seorang diri. Setelah mereka berdua menghilang dengan disertai suara pintu tertutup, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Embusan angin pagi membelai wajahnya yang agak sedikit pucat dan menerbangkan helai-helai rambut merah mudanya. Manik _viridian_-nya menatap sang mentari yang terhalang daun-daun pepohonan.

Ingatan tentang mimpinya semalam menyergapnya. Dia masih penasaran dengan sosok yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang kini berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, dia dapat mengingat jelas harum tubuh sosok itu. Perpaduan aroma _musk _dan _wood_.

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Dia merutuk kesal, selalu seperti ini, saat dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sosok itu, selalu saja kepalanya serasa dihantam godam seakan menghalangi dirinya untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"Sepertinya sosok itu sangat penting," gumamnya dengan nada ragu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, semalam kau lepas kontrol?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan. Bukan lepas tapi melemah," ralat Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat adiknya menunjukkan ekspresi gelisah. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya dia melihat emosi di wajah datar sang adik.

"Apa semalam kau memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa terancam atau ya ... semacam hal-hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa berwarna hitam. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan geli dan jenaka.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Mengapa Itachi senang sekali? pikirnya heran.

"Aku tak tahu, Kak. Yang jelas, semalam aku merasakan ledakan rasa haus yang teramat sangat dan—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Itachi menatap penasaran pada adiknya itu.

"Ya? Dan apa?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap, Kak. Aku tak mengerti."

Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Yah ... kali ini pikiranku buntu. Aku tak dapat membantumu."

"Hn. Lagi pula, siapa yang meminta bantuanmu?"

Itachi menghela napasnya, "dasar, sudah bagus aku mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Kau malah berkata seperti itu. Sudahlah, lagi pula aku harus segera pergi. Selamat berpikir, adik kecil."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Adik kecil? Yang benar saja?

Setelah Itachi pergi dari rumahnya, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya laci berwarna coklat yang terlihat sudah tua itu, jemarinya menggenggam sesuatu dan menghirup aroma _cherry_ serta _vanilla_ yang menguar dari sana. Seakan tersadar, dia mengembalikan kembali benda yang berada di jemarinya pada laci tua itu.

"Ya, semalam aku mencium aroma itu. Mungkinkah karena aroma itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Sakura ..."

.

.

.

Di tempat tidurnya di ruangan yang berlangit-langit lumayan tinggi, Sakura mendesah frustasi. Dia bosan. Dia ingin berlatih dan menghirup aroma air terjun di dekat hutan yang tak jauh dari asramanya.

Sakura bangkit terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Sesaat dia dapat mendengar sebuah suara memanggil dirinya. Tanpa sadar dia mendekati jendela kamar yang terbuka. Sinar mentari menyorot panas, membuat matanya menyipit silau.

"Suara siapa itu?" Dia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya. Beberapa bulan lalu dia diajari oleh gurunya untuk mendengarkan segala inderanya. Mempertajam. Membuat kelima inderanya lebih peka daripada manusia lainnya. Dia mencoba fokus. Terdiam.

Namun, dia tak merasakan dan mendengarkan apa pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda apa pun. Dia menghela napas. Barangkali dia salah mengira. Dan kini, dia harus mencoba membunuh rasa kebosanannya dengan tidur. Ya, dia harus tidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke pergi ke dalam hutan yang berbatasan dengan padang rumput tempat dimana semalam dia meminum darah domba gemuk itu. Dia berdiri seperti semalam di sisi perbatasan hutan dan padang rumput hijau. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana ledakan rasa haus itu menyerangnya. Dia menangkan dirinya sendiri saat aroma _cherry _dan _vanilla_ itu terhirup walaupun samar-samar. Dapat dia rasakan gejolak dalam dirinya saat menghirup aroma itu. Dia mendesah dan mengerang kemudian berbalik ... dan berhenti kaku.

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura tergeletak begitu saja di belakangnya. Dengan gemetar Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan jemarinya memungut kelopak bunga sakura itu. Didekatkannya kelopak bunga sakura itu pada indera penciumannya. Badannya semakin gemetaran, hasrat dan gejolak dalam dirinya serasa akan meledak. Manik _obsidian_-nya perlahan berubah menjadi merah pekat dengan _path_ hitam.

"Sakura ..." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Dan dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk nalar ... Sasuke melesat pergi. Mencari bunga sakuranya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Nyahaha ... akhirnya bisa <em>update<em> juga di sela-sela tumpukan tugas dan ulangan. ^^ Minggu depan Rie Ulangan Semester. Do'akan ya ... Saat mengetik chapter ini Rie ditemani lagu Eve 6-Think Twice. Hoho ... coba denger deh, enak lagunya. *emangnya makananan enak?* Entahlah, rasa-rasanya chapter ini begitu santai saat mengetiknya. Maaf _upadte _-nya lama. Rie bukan tipe author yang _update_ fic dalam tempo cepat. Jadi, maaf kalau lama. *ojigi*

Makasih buat **Riidinaffa, Kamikaze Ayy, me, Sakura-hime-Kanami chan, choco moco, bintang, Dark Hazel Miki-desu, Chini VAN, debooohhh, Hestia-chan, Sichi, Kanami Gakura, kelinci kecil, Sindi Kucing Pink, naomi-azurania.**

Terima kasih untuk saran, dukungan, dan koreksinya. Terima kasih. Feedback?


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto, hak cipta ©1999 oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning:** Vampfict,** OOC (perhaps), **Bad descrip, **boring, **esw**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life <strong>After **You**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Shikamaru dan Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama mereka. Jarak antara Sekolah dan asrama mereka letaknya tak terlalu jauh. Selama perjalanan mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Hingga saat Kiba sedang melonggarkan dasinya dengan kasar, tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kiba ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap salah satu <em>partner<em>-nya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Shika?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru masih terdiam, dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap langit senja yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Dia dapat merasakan itu. Hawa tak enak yang tiba-tiba menyeruak membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. "Kau tak merasakannya, Kiba?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

Kiba mendengus sebal sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, rasanya... seperti ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sekitar sini."

"Ya. Aku jadi khawatir pada Sakura. Kau duluan saja ke kantor Pak Tua itu, nanti aku menyusul," ucap Shikamaru seraya berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berada di tempatnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Mereka berdua sama saja. Selalu menyuruhku menemui Pak Tua itu sendirian. Tsk!" Kiba kemudian menarik dasinya hingga terlepas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung dimana Pak Tua itu berada yang berbeda arah dengan asramanya membuatnya harus memutar jalan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Langkah kakinya yang cepat terus menyusuri lorong-lorong asrama yang sepi. Dia berharap semoga Sakura tak meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia tahu sekali tabiat <em>partner<em>-nya itu, tak dapat berlama-lama di suatu tempat tanpa melakukan sesuatu dan bukan mungkin saja jika sekarang Sakura sedang tak berada dalam kamarnya.

Shikamaru berlari menaiki anak tangga yang terakhir dan berbelok ke arah kanan, lalu langkahnya terhenti saat tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran nama Sakura di atasnya.

Dia segera mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tiga kali dia ketuk.

Tak ada sahutan.

Dia menghela napas dan mencoba mengulanginya lagi. Masih juga tak ada sahutan. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

_Cklek..._

Ternyata tidak terkunci. Saat kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar itu, didapatinya udara yang kosong. Tak ada sosok gadis berambut merah muda di sana. Mencoba memastikan dia memanggil-manggil _partner_-nya itu, tapi tak ada sahutan juga sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kemudian, dia berbalik keluar kamar Sakura dan mencoba memutar otaknya. Kemana kiranya Sakura pergi? Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah seperti itu?

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Dia memang sangat merepotkan," gumamnya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali mencari Sakura.

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mencapai hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari asrama, dari radius yang jauh dia dapat mendengar suara air terjun yang menggelegar. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia memasuki kawasan hutan itu.

Hingga retinanya menangkap bayangan sosok gadis berambut merah muda sedang melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya. Perlahan dia menghampiri gadis itu.

Sakura yang menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, segera menurunkan busur panahnya dan bersikap siaga. Tetapi, setelah dia membalikkan badannya dan tahu yang menghampirinya itu adalah Shikamaru, segera saja dia mengendurkan sikap siaganya.

"Sakura, kau ini! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kamarmu?" Segera saja Shikamaru membuka mulutnya saat dia melihat Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu. Membuatnya ingin tersenyum geli saat melihat Sakura kembali mengatupkan bibirnya dan cemberut.

"Tsk. Kau, kan masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, Sakura." Shikamaru mengambil busur panah dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas tanah.

Kemudian dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih berdiri dan sedang menatapnya kesal. Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya. "Kenapa kau tahu aku berada di sini, Shika?"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "kau pasti akan ke sini jika kau sedang bosan. Memangnya aku ini orang baru kemarin yang mengenalmu?"

"Huh! Oh iya, dimana Kiba?" tanya Sakura heran tak melihat salah satu _partner_ -nya.

"Kusuruh dia untuk menemui Pak Tua duluan," jawab Shikamaru. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Sekitar sejam. Memangnya kenapa? Ada penyerangan lagi?"

Shikamaru terdiam cukup lama sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak merasakannya?" Shikamaru memandang Sakura heran. Gadis ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa? batinnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia tak mengerti. "Memangnya kena—"

_Srak..._

Suara derak ranting dan dedaunan kering yang terinjak membuatnya menoleh ke arah hutan. Mendadak mereka merasakan embusan angin dingin. Cepat-cepat mereka berdiri. Sesuatu bergerak di dalam hutan.

Tiba-tiba entah perasaan apa—dia merasa seperti diteror—menyelubungi Sakura. Membuatnya mendadak menjadi pucat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan seakan dia dikejar-kejar mimpi yang paling mengerikan. Dia memicingkan matanya—mencoba fokus. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Sementara itu Shikamaru mencoba menganalisa keadaan di sekitarnya dengan mencoba merasakan arah perubahan pergerakan angin, aroma udara, dan juga getaran tanah. Dia yakin ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Sedang mendekat. Dia tak dapat memprediksikan apakah sesuatu itu berbahaya atau tidak. Aneh, tapi dia merasakan keanehan. Kejanggalan. Dia tak dapat mencium aroma, tak ada yang aneh dengan aroma di sekitarnya.

_Srak..._

Kali ini Sakura menyambar busur panah yang berada di bawah kakinya dan mengarahkannya dengan cepat ke arah depannya. Dengan mantap dia mengeluarkan anak panahnya dan bersiap.

Hingga matanya membulat saat sesuatu itu keluar dari kegelapan hutan, rambutnya memantulkan cahaya rembulan yang mulai naik ke permukaan, terlalu indah. Wajahnya sangat pucat seperti kapas. Matanya menangkap mata sewarna langit malam itu dan entah mengapa menguncinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dapat merasakan kehadirannya di sana. Kehadiran sosok yang sama yang dirasakannya pada saat hari pertama pertemuannya dengan gadis itu. Rasanya seolah-seolah seleret cahaya muncul dan menyebar ke dalam dirinya. Mengisinya dengan kelembutan dan kesejukan yang nyata, meletup-letup penuh dengan gelora, dan dia merasakan apa yang namanya hidup.<p>

Langkahnya terus dia dekatkan pada sosok gadis yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata bingung dan waspada dan busur panah yang mengarah padanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lelah.

Sakura. Ya, itu memang Sakura. Sakuranya yang dia cari-cari selama ini.

Kehadiran Sakura menyelimuti dirinya, mengisinya penuh merasuk ke dalam, dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung jemarinya. Seluruh indranya seakan mati, terpaku pada binar cahaya manik _viridian_ itu.

Dia memandangi Sakura seperti pertama kali dia bertemu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda kini terpotong pendek membuatnya menjadi bertambah manis, kulitnya yang pucat tak mengurangi pancaran auranya. Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat. Dan Sakura bergerak mundur.

"Kau siapa?" Suara yang sangat dia rindukan itu, suara Sakura. Suaranya terdengar serak karena sakit mungkin tetapi tidak membuat kelembutannya hilang. Membuatnya ingin segera merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya dan menghirup aroma khas tubuh Sakura.

Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Akhirnya, dengan perasaan ringan dan hasrat yang menggebu, dia dapat bertemu lagi dengannya.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, tangannya memegang lengan gadis itu dengan lembut, menggenggamnya dengan jemarinya yang ramping dan dingin.

"Sakura..." bisiknya seraya menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup telapak tangan Sakura yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau—"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Err- pasti setelah baca ini bilang, "Kenapa pendek?". =_= Atau gak, kenapa gak ada feel-nya? Kenapa aneh? Iyaaaa... Ini memang aneh. /nyengir Pendek pula. AAAA... habisnya tuntutan dipotong scene-nya di sana. Oh iya, mungkin chapter bakalan panjang. Jadi, siap-siap aja buat ngemil apa gitu biar gak bosen yaaaa... :D Makasih lho udah pada mau nunggu update-an fic ini. Rie tahu kalau Rie itu suka ngaretnya kebangetan kalau nge-update. Maklum yaaaa... Rie udah kelas 3 sih. Mana lagi banyak tugas dan semuanya deadline hari Selasa.

_Only _1,057 _words without A/N and disclaimer._

* * *

><p>Balas review...<br>**Bintang: **Makasih ya. :* Ini udah update. :)

**embun pagi: **Teteeeehhhh... Makasih, Teteh. :* Aaaa, Rie lagi belajar buat perpindahan scene halus, tapi hasilnya tetep aja ya? :( Yg ini malah nambah jelek ya, Teh? Makasih lho Teh buat sarannya. :D

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **Kamikaze Ayy, me**: **hehehehe... Maaf ya chap-nya gak panjang. Insya Allah chap depan panjang. ^^ Makasih yaaaa... :*

**Hestia Chan: **:P Nih, udah ketemu noh. Awas yaaa... review lagi ya, Nis. Hahahaha... gue teror terus nanti di kelas kalau gak. hahaha... XDD Makasih yaaa... :*

**sasusaku: **Ini udah update. :) Makasih yaaa

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf: **Yup, bener. ^^ Makasih yaaa... :D Ini udah.

**Wakamiya Hikaru: **Iya, gak apa-apa kok. Makasih yaaa... :D

**ReiFujisaki27: **Ini udah. ^^ Makasih yaaa... :D

**uchiharuno phorepeerr: **Ini udah updateeee... Makasih banyak udah mau menunggu. :D Makasih juga buat review di fict saya yg lain yaaa... oh ya, boleh minta fb-nya gak? :D Makasih yaaa...

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback?<strong>

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. ^^


End file.
